Rot
Overview Full Biography here Appearance Hair: Strawberry blonde Skin: Pale Eye: Teal Height: 6’3” Weight: 148 lbs Markings: A rather gruesome scar in place of his right eye and eyebrow. His hands and arms are often covered in scabs, but those heal quickly. Physical Features: Willowy and wiry, always on the verge of looking just a tad too skinny with long, bony fingers and limbs. Has a mouth full of crooked teeth which look yellow and hideous, though, there are rumors that he sometimes pulls them out – only for a new set to grow in their place. Personality A generally cheery man, Rot is seldom in a bad mood. He’s often very talkative, even though his human manners may not be the best – committing a minor faux-pas is more nature rather than exception to him. Not that such things will stop him from offering up his services, he is always happy to tell others their fortune. No matter how unfortunate it may be. Of course, it is also up to the individual if they choose to believe in his cryptic and morbid prophecies. Rot has a love for death and disease, not that he’d ever bring it upon anyone. Oh no, not at all. He just appreciates the handiwork of his lord Uha’Tecay. A god he will not hold off from praising at every opportunity he gets. Though often friendly, it is never certain when Rot is being sincere. He’s a lover of drama and of myths, thus his prophecies always sound grand yet rarely seem to come true. He’s a notorious liar in some people’s eyes. In others’ he’s a stark raving lunatic. Though he rarely raves. No, no, Rot is very soft-spoken. Often whispering so that he does not disturb his friends. Just like his location, his loyalty is fleeting. Rot has a price, and that is not always a price in coins. He finds humanoids untrustworthy and two-faced – stuck in petty squabbles over unimportant things, much unlike the rats who he considers family.' Abilities Favored Weapon: He’s a lover. not a fighter. Weapon Skill: N/A Sword style: N/A Magic: A vermin-whisperer, Rot can communicate with mice, rats and the occasional raven (though he finds them hard to understand, as if hearing a language you only know very little of). Mostly he sticks to rats. Understanding their words and thus he sees what the rats see, hear what they hear and know what they know. Other Information: He is very religious and is a devout worshiper of Uha’Tecay, having learned a degree of medicine from studying how sickness spreads and what it looks like. It is unsure what he does with this knowledge, however. History If you asked Rot about his humble beginnings, he would gladly tell of the rat mother that took him in as a babe. Letting him nurse her not from her teat but from one of her boils brought on by plague. Later, as he was older, he let her other children feast on his eye as famine struck. Grateful for his sacrifice – the rats taught him their language. That of vermin, the silent whispering and chattering of teeth in the night. Of course, not all stories told by Rot are true. Especially not personal ones. While his real background is mostly unknown and shrouded in mystery, some speak of having lived in the same orphanage as Rot. A strange little boy who kept to himself and whispered into the corners of cupboards. Left swaddled in a basket on the doorstep of the old crone which ran the establishment, there is little known of his heritage nor his parents except for the actual blanket he was swaddled in. Linen dyed a deep marine blue. If that is anything to go by. Said blanket is one of his very few worldly possessions (except for the clothes on his back), the only thing he brought with him when he ran from the orphanage at age thirteen. Becoming a street urchin who earned his keep by telling cryptic and unpleasant fortunes, appearing wherever sickness did. To this day, his location is never certain, other than the fact that he appears in the slums. Sitting or squatting in the filth while offering fortunes for a coin or perhaps a small offering of meat should one happen to be carrying it. If you wish to hear what information the rats may have for you about whoever and whatever… well, that can be discussed too.'